Boredom Can Be A Health Hazard
by T'Reilani
Summary: Tai is bored. The door says Keep Out. She really should have listened. Gift fic for Tatyana Witwicky.


**Rule #215: When a sign says, 'Keep out!'...KEEP OUT OF THE ROOM!**

**(Chromia and Ironhide still glare at me.)**

**(My mind is scarred for life.)**

**From Guidelines for living with Robots! By Tatyana Witwicky. **

**The above is the inspiration for this story! It's sort of a sequel to "When A Door Is Closed"! I hope you enjoy it, Tai!**

**Tatyana Witwicky owns Tai, Sparrow and Techno, and I own Riella! **

Tatyana Topaz Witwicky/Prime was bored. And when a technorganic was bored, things were bound to get interesting.

"Where's Sam and Leo when you need them?" she grumbled, pacing back and forth across her rather messy room. "God, this is so dull…"

Her pink-zebra-print cellphone rang insistently, and she grabbed it eagerly, checking the caller ID. "Yo, Ri! You up for annoying the hell out of someone?"

"Tatyana, this is Prowl…"

"Oh." _Damn!_ Tai fiddled uncomfortably with one of Sparrow's rubber ducks. "Uh…why are you using her phone?"

"Because my comlink is down," Prowl remarked dryly. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Who, me?" Tai made a mental note to warn Sides that Prowl was onto them. "So…as long as you're on her phone, is Riella around?"

"She's in a training session with Mirage and Bluestreak," the tactician informed her. "Sorry to disappoint."

"'S fine. Did you want anything else?" Tai sighed and tossed the rubber duck onto the nearest pile of stuffed animals.

She could just imagine Prowl rolling his optics. "No. I'll talk to you later. Have a good day, Tatyana."

"Thanks, Prowlie. You too." Tai giggled at the long-suffering sigh that ended the conversation.

With a huff, she set the phone down. "Slag. Riella's busy, Fantasy's out of town, Sam and Leo are actually studying for once, the Twins and Jazz are off base, and Dad's being the good grandpa and watching the kids." Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to go hang out with Optimus, Sparrow, and Techno, even if it meant watching Finding Nemo yet again.

"I dunno what it is with that movie," she half-complained, shoving her phone into her pocket and starting out the door. "How many times have they seen it? Twenty-something?"

Even the hallways were boring; almost nobody was around. Of course, given that most of the 'bots who were here had just gotten back from a mission, that wasn't too surprising. Tai whistled "Bad Romance" to herself as she made her way toward the rec room.

A sudden crash from one of the rooms made her jump a good three feet. "Holy slag!" she yelled, glaring in the direction of the offending noise. "What the hell was that for?"

The door was closed, with a rather large sign on it that read KEEP OUT. Tai smirked. "Well, whatever that was…they are SO GOING TO GET IT!" she yelled, using her robotic hand to key in an override code and open the door.

A few seconds later, she realized that had been a bad idea for multiple reasons. Number one, Ironhide was glaring at her. Number two, Chromia was glaring at her. Number three, they were…they were...why had she never considered the fact that she and Jazz were not the only couple on base who had their private moments?

"Holy Primus's boxer shorts!" Tai gasped in shock. That was a mild exclamation for her, but honestly, it was all that came to mind. Given that she was staring at Ironhide and Chromia…interfacing…. "Uh…I'll just be…leaving now?"

"Slaggin' right you will, pest," Chromia growled, reaching for the nearest heavy object. "Slaggin' right you will…"

Tai just barely managed to dodge whatever-it-was that came flying toward her, ducking back into the hall and slamming the door. "God…" she muttered, blinking rapidly in an effort not to glitch. "That was way more of both of them than I ever wanted to see…I wonder if it's possible to remove an image that's permanently burned into your processor?"

Optimus looked up from Sparrow and Techno when his daughter entered. "Tatyana, hello. Is something the matter?"

The technorganic, still looking a little green, stumbled over to sit down beside her father. "I've got a new rule for Prowler, Dad," she groaned. "When a door says keep out…it's a damn good idea."

**Hope Tai's not out of character here! **

**Review! :D **


End file.
